


The Moroi Witch

by LadyLuMa, SieraadSoentjies



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuMa/pseuds/LadyLuMa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieraadSoentjies/pseuds/SieraadSoentjies
Summary: Ariana Ivashkov was the first of her kind. A Moroi vampire and a witch. Born under mysterious circumstances into a controversial family, she was of interest to many. Despite her numerous enemies she finds valuable friends and allies amongst the second generation of Potters, Weasley’s and Malfoys as she attends Hogwarts and learn to master her magical abilities. Danger and mystery is once again brewing  at Hogwarts, will her decision to attend be the right one or prove to be fatal?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey  
> This is a crossover of Harry Potter and the Vampire Academy series from Richelle Mead.  
> Don't worry if you do not know the Vampire Academy series, I explained most references.  
> Have fun reading my work as much I had fun writing it.
> 
> Great thanks at my Beta reader SieraadSoentjies <3

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger-Weasley, Professor at Hogwarts, was on her way to a muggle family, on an errand Hogwarts Professors often had to do before the start of a new term. Informing the parents of muggle-borns that they now have a witch or wizard in the family, helping them get adjusted and get supplies from Diagon Alley.  
[I rewrote this, it still sounded funny to me, the first couple of paragraphs will be what makes the people decide to keep reading. See if you are happy with it]  
She got out a piece of paper, on it was written in Headmistress McGonagall's neat handwriting “Pont Street 7, Ivashkov family, Ariana Ivashkov”. The houses in the street looked like Victorian residential buildings; they were very nice, thought Hermione. In front of number 7 she halted, took a deep breath and climbed the stairs to ring the bell.

The door opened and she was greeted by a very handsome young man, with the most perfectly wild, messy hair that she had ever seen, the messiness seemed too precise to be a coincidence. His eyes were impossibly green, even greener than Harry’s. Hermione had never seen Harry’s green eyes outmatched. He smirked oddly, with his mouth closed, not showing any of his teeth.

“How can i help you, beautiful?” he asked in an American accent.  
Hermione, realizing that she is staring, blushed red and looked away. The pet name didn’t lessen her embarrassment.  
“I am looking for Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov.”  
“In regards to what, may I ask?” he leaned against the door frame, looking down at her still grinning.

“Well, I we have to discuss something about their daughter.” To Hermione's astonishment his grin vanished, he looked around, leaned in and looked at her left cheek. As his green eyes looked her up and down, it felt like he was looking right through her. He took a step back inside, a silent invitation for her to come in. Once again he looked around as if searching someone on the street and closed the door.

“Castil!” he says a little louder but not loud enough for someone outside the entrance hall to hear.  
“I am sorry but you have to be searched.” At the statement a man appeared. He was shorter than the first but much broader. He had brown hair and was wearing casual workout clothes. As she watched him she saw his shoulders stiffen, any amusement in his features vanishing. He now looked very on edge, as if he would tackle her to the floor at any moment. “This is our guardian, he will be conducting the search, I hope you understand.” The man with the messy black hair said.

“Well I don’t have anything to hide.” Hermione says, smiling sweetly up at the first man. He just nodded and the other man moved towards her.  
“Feet shoulder width apart. Spread your arms to the side.” He orders as he starts to search her.

Even Hermione, who had never been searched before, could tell he was being very thorough.  
He didn’t find anything, except her wand.  
“What’s this?” he asked, holding out her wand and she thought she saw recognition in his eyes.  
“That is part of the reason for my visit.”  
The men shared a look and led her into a wonderful living room with an open dining room, the atmosphere of the room was relaxed and it was decorated neatly. A lot of pictures were on the walls and shelves as well as many, very old looking books. 

In the garden a few children were playing. At the dining room table there were two children and a woman seemingly doing homework.  
“Declan, Ariana go play outside with the others.” All three looked up; the children got and moved outside without questions. Hermione’s own children would have asked a thousand questions and said that they do not want to go outside.

“What is the matter?” asked the woman. She was very pretty with long blond hair and brown eyes and there was a silver tattoo on her left cheek, of what looked like it may be a lily.  
The smaller man handed Hermione her wand, she took it in her hand, wielding it.  
“A wand.“ Her eyes fell on Hermione. “Yours? Did Jaclyn send you?”

Hermione was utterly confused, she was here to talk to muggles, she was prepared to be accused of being a liar, to get screamed at, but not for this. Not to get searched. Not to get interrogated. What a strange family, she thought.

“How do you know about the wizarding world, you are muggles! And I don’t know a Jaclyn.” exclaimed Hermione. She couldn’t stand not knowing something. With a gesture the woman signaled her to sit down, which she did.

The dark haired man, by any chance Mr. Ivashkov, sat himself next to the blonde woman, the other man remained standing.  
“Tell me why are you here and I will tell you my story” the blonde suggest, she guessed Mrs Ivashkov.  
“I am Hermione Granger-Weasley, a Professor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Your daughter, well I assume your daughter, Ariana Ivashkov got accepted at Hogwarts, she is a witch. At Hogwarts she is going to learn how to control her magic, to improve it and reach her full potential. Later she can get a job in the wizarding world or in the muggle world. Muggle is a word for people without magic abilities.”

Both parties in front of her eyed her up and down.  
“She is telling the truth.” The man stated calmly.  
“Sydney Ivashkov” the blonde extended her hand to Hermione and smiled.  
“Adrian Ivashkov” the man mirrored her gesture, “and that thing behind you is Eddie Castile, don’t expect him to be anything but stoic.” his smile from before was back but his eyes still seemed worried.

“It is nice for you to come here and to tell us this story, but…” she gave the wand back, “My daughter isn’t going anywhere.” She was still smiling but her tone became very cold.  
“She has to attend; if not her magic can get out of hand. She won't be able to control it. It will destroy her and anything around her.”  
“Sounds terrifyingly familiar” murmured Adrian. Sydney shot him a glare.  
“Well Mrs. Granger-Weasley, may i ask you a question?”  
“Of course that is what I am here for.”  
“At this school, Hogwarts, was it?” Hermione nodded, “What kind of people are there? Human?”  
“Well yes, of course. We have a centaur as a teacher as well as a half giant, a few students are veelas. But most are magical folk.”

“Wait what? A centaur! You mean half horse half man? These things are real?” Adrian suddenly sat up straighter, “Wait a half giant? How do you get a half a giant, how big is a ‘half’ giant? Half the height of a giant or just a little smaller than a giant or slightly bigger than human?” he now was obviously rambling.

“Really you wonder that that is real? Shouldn't you know better?” Sydney said, interrupting his rambling.  
“Mrs. Granger-Weasley,” Sydney started again, “Are there something like vampire?”  
“Goodness no, they are uncivilized. They drink the blood of humans. They are dangerous feral creatures!” Hermione nearly screamed.  
“See, we can’t send our daughter to Hogwarts.” Sydney smiled coldly.  
“Well now we can be sure that the tattoo absolutely has no power over you anymore.” Adrian murmured.

“Vampire.” Hermione whispered in disbelief, she looked at the children playing baseball in the yard, and Ariana, laying in the grass a little away from her brothers reading a book in broad daylight. She remembered everything she learned of vampires.  
“That is impossible, she is there out in the daylight she can’t be a vampire.”

“Let me in turn explain our world to you, you should be warned that you can’t tell anything of it to someone else who isn’t already aware of it.” Hermione nodded interested, she never could say no to an opportunity to learn, and secrets, she knew a lot of people’s secrets and always kept them in confidence.

“The Vampires you describe we call Strigoi, they are the undead, they kill their victim for blood and can’t go out in the sun. But there are more types of vampires than Strigoi, Moroi are living vampires, they are born and they die, they don’t kill for blood they use Feeders who are willingly to donate their blood for the high a Moroi bite causes, their fangs do not retract. They are able to go in the sun but it weakens them. They also have elemental abilities. They are taller and slimmer as most humans with pale skin and are considered beautiful by most.” At that Hermione looked at Adrian, who winked at her, making her blush. Damn, he is married, how can he be so flirtatious? Even worse, she is married, how could she be so affected by it? Hermione focused all her attention back on Sydney, who spoke like she didn’t notice anything.

“Then there are hybrids of Moroi and humans called Dhampirs. And through this union of Moroi and human, Dhampirs have quicker reflexes, increased strength, heightened agility, greater flexibility and vast endurance. They appear totally human, where with Moroi you can tell. They get trained to protect the Moroi from the Strigoi, because without the Moroi, Dhampirs wouldn’t be able to sustain their species, Dhampirs aren’t able to procreate with one another. They are sterile as a result of the cross. The Moroi have built a society away and hidden from humans with their own form of government. They have 12 royal families and from one of these families a Queen or King will be elected. Did I forget something?” she asked Adrian and Eddie.  
Both shook their heads. “Any questions?”  
Loads, Hermione thought to herself and looked from Eddie to Adrian and then to the children in the yard, the girl now sat in the shadows, watching her brothers engaged in a water balloon fight, that looked a little too aggressive for three little boys and one teenager.

“You and him,“ Hermione said pointing at Eddie and Sydney, “are Dhampirs and,” she looked back at the garden, the girl was pale, even now that she looked a little red from sunburn, she was tall and very beautiful with long dark hair and a very slim posture. The boys on the other hand, although still very good looking, were broader and taller, even the youngest one, which Hermione guessed was around six, exhibited a very athletic posture.

“The four boys too, while you,” she gestured to Adrian who grinned, “and the girl, probably Ariana, are Moroi.”  
“Correct, but I am Human.” Sydney said looking to her boys. The oldest had two of the younger boys thrown over his shoulders while the youngest tried to hit him with a water balloon.  
“Are you his feeder?” Hermione bluntly asked Sydney.  
“What no! I am his wife! He would never dare to use me like that!” she said angrily.  
“I am sorry, I just thought because you are a human, I am not familiar with your practices yet.”  
“It is unusual for a Moroi to marry a human and not another Moroi, we normally don’t even live amongst human, but we are not a normally family.” explained Adrian who seemed a little upset too.

“Well we could arrange for a feeder at Hogwarts I think. She really does need to attend, it would be too dangerous for her not to.” Hermione said, trying to change the subject.  
“She wouldn’t have a Guardian with her, which would also be too dangerous.” That was the first words that Eddie had spoken since they got into the living area.  
“Well there are several wards and protection spells around the castle, and a bunch of very well trained Professors, she will be very secure.”  
Eddie didn’t look pleased.

“Are those wards keeping Strigoi away? What of the alchemists or the warrior of light? When they find out that she isn’t under family or guardian protection, they are going to come for her. I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to her.” his voice was calm but very stern.

“I can give you my utmost assurance that in the history of Hogwarts, we have never had any problems with ‘Strigoi’ and these other things. Humans can’t even see the castle. If it would calm you, I attended Hogwarts; I am sending my daughter there and planning on sending my son too.”

“I still agree with Eddie, even if you haven’t had had any problems with Strigoi, it won't eliminate any chance that it could happen.” Sydney said looking unsure. “As for the alchemists, I wish I could say I know they don’t have any information.” She absentmindedly stroked her cheek. “The warriors of light are just too unstructured to have good information on anything.”

“She should decide” Adrian suddenly chipped in.  
“What?” Eddie and Sydney exclaimed.  
“I said she should decide. It is her life. Sydney, you know as much as I do how awful it is to blindly follow the instruction of parents.” He seemed very serious. It didn’t suit him, thought Hermione.

“Why are all these people after her?” Hermione asked. Her question got very grim looks from everyone.  
“Well I said we are not a normal family.” Adrian explained, “First of all, it is a total scandal amongst my people to marry a Human. Sydney hasn’t had it any easier with her family working for the alchemists who hate my kind. She was raised with the belief that we were evil creatures of the night,” he smiled at Sydney who gave him a light jab on the shoulder.

”Well we went against everything and got married. Her father and mine disowned us, but both our mothers stayed by our side. When we had children everything got worse.” he looked haunted.

“It is normal for a couple like us to produce Dhampirs, not another Moroi.” Sydney kept going, “We don’t understand how this could happen. After her birth everyone had special interest in her. Everyone saw her as a guinea pig and wanted to test her. We decided to go into hiding and live apart from his people and mine. Eddie came with us to protect us. He was always a good friend and one of the only ones we could trust. This is why we can’t let her go anywhere. It is too dangerous. His people would treat her like one of them but when the Alchemists, or worst, the Warrior of Light finds her, it would be horrible. I don’t even want to think about it. When she is with us we can protect her, she has her brothers who are training with Eddie to be guardians and she has me” she looked determined to kill anyone and everyone who would dare touch Ariana.  
"What are the Alchemists and Warrior of lights?" Hermione asked.  
"They are organization of humans who know about the vampire world. The Alchemists help to hide our existence from the humans. While the Warrior of light hunt Strigoi and even sometimes Moroi. Against Dhampir they have no chance because they are to elite for them, but both organization hates vampires and want them dead. When they found out about Ariana, the Warriors wanted her to be out to death. The Alchemists wanted to study her like a guinea pig." Sydney explained full of hate and anger.  
“I would never let anything happen to her. Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world.” Pictures of the Battle flashed in Hermione's vision suddenly and vividly… At least now, she thought.  
“I don’t know what it is about you Mrs. Granger-Weasley but I trust you. I don’t know anything about you, but I trust you.” Adrian stated. “I think it is something in your Aura.” he got a faraway gaze.  
“I would like a show of these magical abilities you speak of Mrs. Granger-Weasley.” he smiled cheekily.  
Hermione drew her wand. Eddie stiffened and Sydney rose abruptly from her chair, causing it to fall over backwards.  
“Lumos” the tip of the wand glowed, “Lumos maxima” the light started to move from the tip between them and glowed there.  
Both Adrian and Sydney were awestruck.  
“How did you do that? I’ve never read of such a spell.” she exclaimed.  
“You need to be a witch to master such a spell”  
“I am a witch.” and with that Sydney summoned a fire in her palm.  
“What?” Hermione leapt to her feet, wand at the ready.

The bell disturbed the two. Adrian got to his feet to answer, very unimpressed by the show in front of him. Eddie seemed torn between keeping Adrian or Sydney safe. Deciding Hermione is less of a threat than the unknown caller at the door, and that Sydney was more than capable of defending herself, with the fireball still in her hand, he followed Adrian to the door.

“Well” Sydney said and let the fireball die. “Ever heard of different kinds of witches?”  
Hermione shook her head and lowered her wand.  
“PIZZA” Adrian screamed loudly and came in, arms loaded with more than ten pizza boxes. “We have enough for you too Mrs. Granger-Weasley, if you would like to join us.”  
“Hermione.” she offered.  
“Well, Hermione time to meet our children.”


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian makes introduction placing the pizza boxes on the table. “Our oldest Declan, our only girl Ariana, the twins Illarion and Savin and our baby boy Jake.”   
Hermione shook every hand, but she wasn't nearly as interesting to the children as the Pizza was. Ariana looked just like Sydney but had Adrian’s hair and eyes, all the children bore a strong resemblance to their parents. The twins had Sydney's blond hair while Jake had his father's, Declan had something in between, he was also the only one with brown eyes instead of Adrian's green ones.

It seemed that no one had a specific pizza, everyone took from any box. Adrian and Ariana each ate one piece very slowly, Sydney ate two and the rest was divided between the boys and Eddie.  
Hermione herself just took a small piece of salami pizza.

“So Hermione,” Adrian seemed to enjoy her given name, “I think you should arrange a plan in regards to a feeder, and come back to us, and we will give you an answer?”  
“Certainly, though I doubt it would be a problem but I will give you some time to decide.” she watched Ariana with interest, who was talking animatedly with her brother Declan, but Hermione couldn't understand about what, she listened closely and figured out why. They weren’t speaking English. She looked at the twins, they were talking with the youngest, also not in English, but not in the same language as Ariana and Declan.  
Confused she looked back and saw that Adrian was watching her with his handsome smile.  
“Sydney raised them bilingual, well I don't know if there is a word for more than two languages but yeah they can speak four languages, English of course, Latin, Spanish and Russian.”  
“Polyglot.” Sydney gave the answer to his unspoken question. He smiled affectionately at her.

“Why?”   
“Because we can” he smiled ‘his’ smile, “Ariana is even learning her fifth, French.”  
“Well father, I like learning.” Ariana said recognizing her name and joining the conversation. She had the same smile like her father, very wide but without showing any teeth. After what Hermione had learned about them she wondered if it was to hide their fangs. She watched the brothers who hadn't any problem with showing their teeth while smiling and talking, no fangs. 

Adrian and Ariana discussed the benefits of being a nerd and of being not a nerd. This made Sydney smile sweetly, but the smile vanished as she noticed Hermione watching.  
Hermione couldn’t shake the feeling that Sydney had something against her. Well I wouldn’t like the woman who wants to expose my daughter to danger either, thought Hermione.

“Mr. Ivashkov” she said, not dropping the formality, “I will contact you about options regarding feeders, but for now I have to leave. I still have to visit a few more families tonight.”  
“Of course I hope we can find a solution, and please call me Adrian” he smiled.  
“We have no options to discuss, because there is no need, she won’t be attending.” Sydney said determined.  
“Didn't we agree to let her decide?” Adrian asked.  
“No you decided that. I am still firmly against it. It is too dangerous, I won't put her in unnecessary danger, not when we could prevent it, I wont let her get hurt. I won’t have them get her.” her voice broke. Adrian hesitates, “That won’t happen to her, no one knows we are here, they can’t get near us.” he talked softly as if she was terribly fragile.   
“I said no.”   
“Sydney we can’t isolate her, she isn't a baby anymore she is old enough to decide, didn't you raised her to be an independent women who can make her own decisions.”  
“So you want her in danger?”  
“No I don't and you know it. Hermione says it is safe, and she isn't weak, she trains with the boys. She is more than capable. Why I am the reasonable one here? This doesn’t fit me, you are the one who should see I am right.”

“Are you talking about me?” Ariana chimed in. The whole table fell silent, and everyone looked in shock at their parents. It seems they don't fight very often.  
Her parents looked at her. Sydney lost her resolve. “Fine.” she gave in and turned to her pizza piece, penetrating it with her fork.  
“There is a school named Hegwurd,” Adrian started  
“Hogwarts”  
“Yes of course, Hogwarts which is for witches and wizards, and you have the opportunity to attend Hogwarts and learn to control and use your magic as well as to improve it. Mum and Eddie thinks it is a security problem, because you can’t go with a Guardian, but Hermione is sure it will be safe, or at least as safe as being with a Guardian. It is just your little bloody problem, that is, well, a problem. We would have to get you a feeder at Hogwarts, that you should keep a secret, you know why. It will be your choice whether you take the risk of attending this school and being away from home.”

“But, I - I am no witch - I am already a Moroi, shouldn't that be enough.” she was outraged.  
“I was very surprised at this information. A vampire has never attended Hogwarts, I would know as an avid fan of the History of Hogwarts” She says thinking back to her beloved book Hogwarts: A History. “But there is a first time for everything isn't there?” suddenly Hermione thinks of Remus Lupin, a werewolf and student of Hogwarts, no one knew, so a vampire in disguise shouldn't be impossible.

“I don't want to be different! I am already different enough! I just want to be normal!” Ariana exclaimed and Hermione felt a slight buzz of magic. Sydney must feel it too. She stared wide eyed at her daughter. 

“Sweetheart you are different, and that is not a bad thing. You should be proud of it. Yes, you are a Moroi born from a Human and a Moroi, yes you are a spirit user and yes you are a witch, and that makes you who you are. My little Ariana, my sweetheart and the only one of your kind. You should be proud of all of it! Have confidence my girl.” Adrian said lovely. 

Tears welled up in Sydney’s eyes as well as in Ariana’s.  
“I think I should go” Ariana said subdued and looked at her feet.  
“Very well, I organize you a feeder.” Hermione said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it?  
> Please leave your thoughts on my work.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed after the visit from Hermione Granger-Weasley, and Ariana’s emotions were going wild. One day she couldn’t wait to get to Hogwarts, the next she just wanted to never leave home. On other days she grew anxious about her secret, what if anyone was to find out? Would they hate her? Would she be shamed and outcast? At these times she just wished to be normal, a Dhampir like her brothers, although not quite so normal, she still was a witch. Sydney blamed Adrian’s genetics, saying he passed his crazy spirit on to Ariana’s. He vehemently denied this and said she was just nervous. 

Then one day while all children were training with Eddie, an owl arrived. Adrian and Sydney was in the kitchen cooking together. They both stared at the feathered animal bewildered.  
“That owl has something” stated Adrian.

No one moved to get it. The owl hooted and both flinched, but still neither moved to the animal.  
“You get it! Adrian said, “I’ll heal you if she bites!” 

“Coward.” She accused him playfully, she slowly made her way to the owl, who was now holding out his leg impatiently, Sydney raised an eyebrow and looked back at Adrian questioningly, who just shrugged. Sydney cautiously took the letter from the owl and it hooted happily and flew to the table to steal a piece of bread.

“HGW” she read.  
“Our witchy professor.” Adrian said and moved behind Sydney to read over her shoulder.

Dear Ivashokvs,  
A feeder has been arranged, our matron Madam Pomfrey will be assisting us, she will play host to the feeder, who will work for her as an assistant. She is a squib, a non-magical person born from a wizarding family, she once worked for an old vampire as a feeder and housekeeper, but he passed away, she is connected to both our worlds, it is the perfect solution. Her name is Rosalinde.

“What a coincidence a rose...” Adrian says chuckling

We even tested her for diseases, I don't know how that would affect you but she is clean and in good health. I very pleased that we could find a solution so that nothing would hinder Ariana’s attendance at Hogwarts, if you so choose, which I dearly hope you do.

Ariana will need a few things for her stay at Hogwarts like school robes and books. The detailed list will be included when her official Hogwarts letter arrives in a few days. In my surprise, I forgot to give it to you on my visit. Understandable regarding the circumstances.  
I offer to accompany you to Diagon Alley at your convenience, where you can get any supplies needed for Hogwarts. The experience can seem quite unfamiliar if you are not used to it. It will be much easier with help.

Ps. I hope the owl did not alarm you, Owl Post is our way of correspondence. Her name is Fliggis. She will stay and wait your response. Just attach the letter to her leg and she will bring it to me. 

Sincerely Yours   
Professor Hermione Granger Weasley.

“I hope she doesn’t make her students always call her ‘Professor Granger-Weasley, that is quite a mouthful’. The lesson would be over before they are finished with her name.”  
“Really Adrian that is all you got from the letter?”  
“No, Fliggis is an odd name for an owl.”  
“Adrian.” She said rolling her eyes  
“I am sorry Sage.” Sydney smiled fondly of the use of his old nickname for her. Then her expression grew worried.  
“Do you think we will have enough money for that?”   
“Sure, if she really wants to go we will make sure we have enough. If not I will ask Mother.”  
Sydney chuckles “Mama’s boy.”  
“Take that back!”

 

A week later the whole Ivashkov family and Hermione is standing behind the Leaky Cauldron, Eddie couldn’t stand the idea of them going alone and they couldn’t leave the rest of the children alone at the house, and they wanted to come anyway, so there they all were, packed to the ninth in the small alley while Hermione taps the bricks in the wall with her wand. The wall vanished and they all were standing on a crowded street.

“I hoped it wouldn't be so full. Normally wizarding families visit in the last week before term starts. I thought two weeks before would be less crowded. Firstly we will need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, we need wizard money after all.” Hermione gets a little closer to the Ivashkov’ s and Eddie. Eddie looked around suspiciously at every person on the street. Like anyone could be a threat, that was probably how he viewed anyone, thought Hermione, “I don’t like to ask but how are you financially? We have a little vault in Gringotts for families who is not financially well off, to help them buy necessities like robes and books?” she smiled sweetly.

“We aren't wealthy. How we be with this many children.” Adrian chuckled but choked on it.   
“He once was wealthy, well rich is a better word. But then he married me and his father disowned him.” Sydney whispered to Hermione who looked bewildered by Adrian's behavior. Sydney seemed to be a little warmer to Hermione. At Sydney's statement, Hermione felt a little pity for Adrian but also respect at the fact that he gave it all up for love. “Well there is no problem, you have as much a right to the money as everyone else.” she said a little louder.

After they bought all the necessary supplies, there suddenly came a cry from the children. “Mum I want to go in there!”  
“Yes!”  
“Me too!”  
“Please!”  
The family came to a halt in front of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes

Sydney nodded, they had everything they needed so the kids could have some fun. They stormed through the door, well the three youngest stormed off. Declan seemed a little stiff around his shoulders and seemed to try to watch everything, while Ariana tried to get used to it all.

“Weasley,” Adrian murmured ”Isn't that your second surname?” he ask Hermione.  
“Yes, the brothers of my husband built it, after one of them died my husband helped to keep it going.” she smiled a little sad and a little lovely.  
They followed the children, which were scattered all around the shop.  
“Let me introduce you to my husband.” Hermione gestures to follow.  
“Ron, this is Adrian and his wife Sydney Ivashkov, one of the muggle families. Adrian Sydney this is Ron my husband.”   
They shook hands 

“Nice meeting you, you are from a wizarding family?” Sydney asked.  
“Yeah.” Ron as always is very silver-tongued.   
An explosion interrupt their little awkward meeting. Eddie immediately was next to them and placed himself between the danger and the Ivashkov’ s. Hermione was impressed by his sudden appearance, but she had drawn her wand just as fast.  
“It wasn’t me!”  
“Me neither!”  
Adrian groans, Hermione looks puzzled and Sydney walks away.  
“ILLARION AND SAVIN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING; HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ANYTHING AND BRAKE IT: YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED!” Sydney bellows.  
Ron flinched at how amazingly like his own mother Sydney sounded. Adrian and Hermione following Sydney's gaze to the source of her anger. 

When they reached them they saw Illarion and Savin covered in purple dust and a lot more.  
Sydney dragged them both by their ears, still threatening them.   
“Well well, what have we here?” a new voice sounded.  
“George.” Hermione says.  
“You're the owner?! I am very sorry for my son’s misbehavior, I would say it won’t happen again, but knowing my sons it will happen again, no matter what I do. Of course they will clean that up by themselves, and pay for it from their pocket money!” she let go of their ears. 

“I totally understand Mrs, my mother would have said the exact same thing about my brother and I, and unfortunately my own two are nearly worse than we were.“ He chuckles, even though the mention of his brothers name nearly made all amusement leave his face, “But it isn’t necessary. It happens all the time, and the things are actually there to try out.” he waved his wand and the dirt and chaos disappeared. It looked like the scene was happening in reverse. All the dust rose up into the air and formed a swirling cloud of purple, which grew smaller and smaller, eventually compressing into a tiny purple pellet that levitated in front of the kids. The pellet then zoomed into George’s outstretched hand, which he caught neatly and dropped back into the basket from whence it came. The boys looked baffled and amazed, oohing and aahing, they grin at each other and run to the other end of the shop.

The anger still radiated from Sydney as she looked after her sons.  
Hermione sensed even more, the slight hint of magic. She did after all summoned a fireball out of nowhere in her hand. But it was definitely was a different kind of magic.  
“Where are Ariana, Jake and Declan?” Adrian asked to get his wife's mind somewhere else.  
Eddie stepped into view, “Declan asked if he could act as a guardian, as my partner, at the explosion he was immediately by Ariana’s and Jake's side.” he smiled broadly and proudly. “They are over there.” he pointed at the other side of the shop where you could easily spot Declan, as he was a head taller than most of the shop visitors. He nods to Eddie.

“Hey mum, you were kind of embarrassing, geez be cool.” Jake greeted her jokingly.  
“You want to get shouted at too? “She asked with an arched eyebrow and he fell silent and she laughed.

“Ariana you need to go to Hogwarts!” Savin came to a halt next to her.  
“Absolutely. Magic is awesome!” Illarion supported his brother.  
“We saw it! We were covered in powder, head to toe and he just made it disappear.”  
“Just like that!” they both mimic George hand gesture without a wand.  
Ariana giggles, “I am not learning magic to do your cleaning.” they both pouted.

“Sweetheart? Did you find anything?” Adrian asked his girl.  
“Nothing, dad.” she said while smiling to a boy a few shelves away, he had white blonde hair and a pointy nose. He smiled back shyly.   
“Well then let's get back home, Daddy isn't young anymore, everything hurts.”   
“Old man.” Ariana chuckles  
“Hey, that’s no way to talk to your old man.” He hugged her with one arm and leaned his weight on her. She laughed loudly, still teeth covered. Hermione couldn’t help but be curious as to what her teeth looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love? Hate? Share your thoughts.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta reader. A great help and awesome supporter.


	4. The (Vampire) Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting in awhile, had a few problems with the internet connection.  
> But now I am back and hopefully able to post kina regular.  
> Thanks to all my readers.  
> Great thanks to my lovely beta, SieraadSoentjies.  
> Now shhhh with my blabbling and on with the chapter

“Ariana Ivashkov” Hermione’s voice rang out over the great hall.  
Ariana’s heart thudded loudly in her chest, she walked up to the Professor with the sorting hat in her hand. All eyes were on her and she heard whispers throughout the hall. She held her head high and didn’t let them see how nervous she was. She sat down and let the hat fall over her eyes.

“I know of your kind”  
She was startled at the voice in her head.  
“Never had one at Hogwarts before, but I certainly feel the magic within you.”  
Ariana’s nerves only grew at this.  
“Well well well… Which house… Which house... Very difficult choice indeed… I see a big brain in your little head, as well as a propensity to cunning and ambition. Bravery as well as loyalty. Difficult decision.”  
“I thought Ravenclaw” Ariana gave her input, she had read a lot of the Hogwarts Houses and Ravenclaw seemed like the suitable house for her.  
“I see… Hmmm… Definitely fitting, but I rather think you are for-”

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat bellowed loudly.  
Ariana put the hat back on the stool and walked over to the only table who was cheering. “Hello Hatstall I am Elwyn Jones, Slytherin prefect .” They shook hands.  
“Hatstall? What is that supposed to mean?”  
“That means you needed more than five minutes to be sorted. Fioled Treharne by the way.” she stretched out her hand. Ariana shook it.  
“Was I up there so long?” Ariana felt embarrassed.  
“Shhh… It's the Malfoy boy.” another student at the table urge them to be silent.  
A murmuring started at the table. “I heard his father was a Death Eater”... “He was but he turned before the war ended” ...“He didnt”...“Didnt Harry Potter save him”... “I heard the family is stinking rich”... “Look how nervous he is”... Everyone was talking together. “He is scum just like his Death Eater father”... 

At the last comment from an ugly boy Ariana lost her temper, she hated injustice and couldn't stand people like that boy “ You are the one that should be afraid if you continue to speak of him like that! Did he do anything to you?!? ” Ariana growled, already having protective feelings for this sheepish boy. She stared down the boy with such vehemence that he looked down and started mumbling. “Didn't think so, you don't even know him!” Some of the older students laughed and Hermione, to call the hall to order, cleared her throat so like McGonagall that the students couldn't quite believe it wasn't McGonagall herself.

 

Hermione put the hat on the Malfoy boy’s head, it barely touched it before shouting “SLYTHERIN”  
The whole hall was rather silent as the boy walked slowly with his head ducked down, some of the Slytherin’s were clapping half heartedly but Ariana clapped loudest of them all and smiled at the boy who came and sat next to Ariana without looking anyone in the eyes. Ariana threw a dirty look back at the ugly boy.

“He now is one of us. We should act like it. House first!” Fioled said to the others while she smiled at him and introduced herself, she was the second prefect apparently. She was a fifth year while Elwyn was a seventh year. 

Their attention returned to the sorting. Scorpius smiled back tentatively at her before they also refocused on the sorting. There were four other girls sorted into Slytherin. Elisabeth McMillan, Lauren Vaughan, Morwenna Zabini and Pauly Parkinson.  
When the name Albus Potter was called the hall went silent again. He sat with the hat on his head even longer than Ariana.  
”SLYTHERIN”  
Like in trance the table clapped, totally baffled. A Potter into Slytherin. The whole hall erupted in whispers.  
“Hello Albus.” Ariana grinned at him.  
“H-hi…” he said shyly.

After the last first year was sorted Headmistress McGonagall stood up and gave a  
short speech. The forbidden forest was indeed forbidden, plenty of so called ‘weasleys wizard wheezes’ products and magic in the corridors was forbidden.  
After the list of rules and forbidden things the feast started. On the table there a lot of food suddenly appeared, startling Ariana. Lots of dishes she had never seen before were in front of her. She stared unsure at what she should eat.  
“Whats wrong?” one of the girls in her year asked as she saw Ariana hesitate. Elisabeth McMillan she thought was her name.  
“I never seen so much food. Ok that’s a lie, my brothers can eat much more than this. I’ve never seen some of this kinds of food before.”  
“A muggle-born huh?” That Pauly Parkinson girl chimed in.  
“Yes.” Ariana said causing a few around her to stop eating. She felt a lot of eyes on her, she held her head high and put on a mask she saw her mother use often when dealing with people outside the family. She quirked an eyebrow.  
“If this is a problem for you, well, frankly, I don't bloody care!” she turned back to the food and tried something that looked appealing.  
She could hear muttering and caught the word ‘mudblood’.  
Show no emotions, Ariana thought to herself.

Fioled gave a cough and the tables attention turned to her. She scrutinize Ariana with a wrinkled nose, frowning and then nodded, as if deciding something for herself.  
“Like I said before House first. The hat put her here, and she certainly has more brains than you do” She looked at the ugly boy “We need to show unity in front of others.” she turned to Elwyn who eyed her up and down, like the whole table was probably doing and then nodded to Fioled. The table erupted into whispers again and some gave her disgusted looks, some looked at her with interest.

The ugly boy seems to have regained his confidence and wanted to get back at her for before “A mudblood in the snake pit. Let’s see how long she will survive before she scampers off to one of the mudblood houses.” The ugly boy said displaying a cruel smirk as he eyed her up and down. “This is going to be an enchanting year.” A lot of his friends cackled at this.

“As enchanting as your manners. I thought Slytherins were supposed to be noble and traditional and have proper manners. Well no one would call this proper manners, no introduction and talking like that to a lady? It seems like you are in the wrong house not me.” Ariana replied with a mask of indifference. She once again managed to wipe the smirk off his face, his mouth hung open as even some of his friends started to laugh with the rest of the table.  
“Well Nott you have to admit, spoken as a true Slytherin.”  
“Fuck off, Jones!” he said and turned to his food.  
“Voldy’s dead Nott, get with the program” someone from the bottom of the table shouted and everyone laughed again.

“Th..That was a...awesome!” the Malfoy heir stuttered, he earned a smirk from Ariana.  
“Well I have four brothers and a father with a rather sharp tongue. You learn to fight back or you drown.” she explained to the two boys.  
They talked through the feast, about anything and nothing, occasionally joined by Elisabeth and Lauren, but Ariana was still aware of the stares and whispers from some of her Housemates.

“Prefects please lead your first years to your common room.” Professor Hermione said.

“Well, let us show you the dungeons.” Elwyn stood up with Fioled and the first years followed.  
“You really are a muggle born?” Elisabeth asked as she walked next to Ariana.  
“Yes, why?” Ariana asked carefully.  
“That is so exciting.” she exclaimed “I never met one of you. I am a pureblood, you can call me Lis, I hate my full name. It sounds so old fashioned.” she giggled.  
“Hello Lis.” Ariana grinned. “I don’t have a nickname.”  
“We can give you one. Mine is Laurie it isn’t quite shorter but sounds cuter.” another first year walked up next to Ariana.  
“What about Ria?” suggested Lis  
“Cute!” said Laurie 

“Guys! Pay Attention!” Elwyn halted before a stone wall. “This is the entrance to our common room and dorm rooms. The password is currently “Serpent”. Do not forget it! The passwords change every month. The new one will hang on the blackboard in the common room at the last day of the month and the first, do not forget to look. Do not, EVER, tell the password to other students that is not from our house.” at the word Serpent a hole appeared in the wall he walked in followed by the first years. 

They entered into the common room. It looked kind of glamorous with dark leather armchairs and sofas. The decorations were mainly in silver and green. The windows had an underwater view of the lake that they had crossed over earlier. You could see some creatures swim by. The water gave everything a greenish tint, yet it actually looked cosy. In one corner there was a big fireplace that was surrounded by armchairs, sofas and a table. In another corner there where some desks and bookshelves.

“Here are the dorm rooms.” Fioled explained, standing before black wooden double doors.  
“On the left side are the boys on the right the girls. First door are the firsties, second the second years and so on. Actually it is forbidden for girls and boys to mingle in other dorm rooms, but well let us say this rule is broken more than any other. Just a little advice do not have an accident. If you can’t control your hormones, there are contraception potions in the cupboard you can take freely, no one will ask question. We are strictly against teenage pregnancies!” 

All the first years blushed furiously and looked down at the floor. “Fio, I think they are too young for that!” an older student came through the hole.  
“You can never be too young to learn, and I don’t want anyone to get pregnant!” Fiole defended herself.  
“Well, whatever now they know. Up to bed with you now.” Elwyn ushered the students through the wooden door and the seven first years went to bed.  
“Good night Albus, Scorpius.” Ariana waved at them as they walked into the boy's dorm room. Both smiled shyly at her and gave awkward waves.

Ariana went in her dorm and was baffled, it was big. Five four poster beds with green and silver curtains around, five desks, a bookshelf and two doors leading out.

Liz had gone through the one door leading out of the room and Pauly followed from Morwenna through the other, Ariana and Laurie were still looking at the bedroom when Liz gave a shriek and ran back into the bedroom, flapping her arms wildly and alarming the other girls, she managed to stutter out “I… Big… We… walk-in closet!” she walked back in followed by the other girls.

Ariana couldn’t belive her eyes. The room was as big as the one before but was stuffed with clothing rails and shoe racks.  
“Wow!” Laurie exclaimed.  
“I can’t wait to fill it with clothes!” Lis danced around excitedly.  
“No wonder they always say Slytherins dress the most stylish out of all the houses.  
“Really awesome!” Morwenna said, “but you should see the bathroom.” 

The bathroom was luxurious. It had a bathtub big enough for all girls to fit in at the same time. There was a shower for each one as well five mirrors and five sinks. the tiles were marble and beautiful.

The girls went back into the bedroom. Pauly didn’t talk much and sent Ariana nasty looks. She went straight to bed. The other girls talked and giggled a lot. Ariana made fast friends with Lis and Laurie, Morwenna was very quiet by nature, she only joined in a few times in their conversations before she went to sleep. They were sitting on Ariana’s bed eating sweets Laurie had produced from her trunk and giggling. Nearly after midnight the girls decided to go to bed. The two girls got into their own beds and the lights went out.


	5. The grand Hogwarts tour

The next day Ariana woke early and headed to the Hospital wing. She had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey, the matron of Hogwarts and her new feeder Rosalinde.   
Hermione stood outside the entrance.  
“Good Morning Hermione… I mean Professor Granger-Weasley.” she smiled.  
“Good morning Miss Ivashkov, you probably don’t know where the Hospital wing is, I thought you might need guide.”  
“Thank you very much professor! I actually have directions.” she held a piece of parchment in the air.  
“Well, I will walk you nevertheless.”  
They walked and made small talk. 

The Professor knocked on the double doors and walked in.  
It looked like every other hospital, a lot of beds with curtains and bedside table for potions and medications. Two humans were walking around with potions and sheets.  
“Madam Pomfrey, this is Ariana Ivashkov.” a woman, the one with the potions turned around.  
“Ah… welcome Miss Ivashkov. Let us go to my office to get everything planned, shall we?”   
Ariana nodded and followed Madam Pomfrey.

“Miss Ivashkov this is your… feeder.” she wasn’t unfriendly but a little harsh.   
“Hello my name is Rosalinde.” the woman in the office introduced herself shaking hands with Ariana.  
“Ariana. Nice to meet you, and my deepest condolences for the loss of Lord…”  
“Lord Tarus. Thank you. I am looking forward to our collaboration Lady Ivashkov.”   
“Please, Ariana, I don't feel comfortable with titles.”   
“Of course Lady Ivashkov.”   
Ariana let it go.  
“Madam Pomfrey and I worked out this schedule for the feedings. Wednesday and Sunday. Is this alright?”  
“Sure, at home I had feedings every day, but it will work.”  
“We would say you should come before breakfast, but since this kinda is breakfast for you...”  
She smiled her closed mouth smile “Yes.” she got a piece of paper from Rosalinde, with all the details.  
“That's all for today.” Madam Pomfrey said as she shooed her out of her office.

Professor Granger-Weasley had waited outside.  
“See you then, Lady Ivashkov.” Rosalinde made a little curtsy.  
“Please no. No titles and no curtsies, please Rosalinde. Just Ariana.”  
Rosalinde looked a little uncomfortable but nodded anyway.   
Ariana was certain she would do it next time again.

She walked to the great hall with Hermione.  
“Why is she using a title?” asked her professor after a while.  
“Ivashkov is a royal name in our world. Kind of like the blood status in this world, we have royal families. I just don’t feel like i deserve it.” Ariana said resentful   
“Why not?”  
“For one the title is not for my brothers, it just applies to Moroi, secondly I am a freak Moroi and the lastly, I am a fucking witch.”  
“Language Miss Ivashkov.” Hermione scolded her.

Ariana walked back to the common room to go to breakfast with her new friends. It was Saturday so they didn't have any classes.   
As she walked through the portal she heard a sob coming from near the entrance hole. She was sure no human would have heard it. She still investigated were it came from. There it was again, it came from under the stairs. She scrambled under it and saw Albus, she sat herself next to him and at first he didn’t notice her.  
“Is everything okay?” she asked quietly, he jerked and tried to wipe the tears away.   
“S’alright.” he couldn’t look at her, new tears escaped his eyes.   
She sat a few minutes next to him without talking and looking at him, while he still sobbed next to her.   
She waited until he calmed down a little bit. She moved to look at him while handing him a muggle chocolate bar.   
“What are you afraid of?” she asked unwrapping a bar herself. She was reading his Aura, it was kind of different to the ones she had already read, him being a human, the only comparison she had to human auras was her mother's.   
His was mostly purple, possessed by people who are spiritual but passionate. Still waters run deep, as they say. It was strange that it was purple like her mother’s, her father had once told her that her mother was the only person with a purple aura that he ever met.

Her father’s and her own were golden, showing that they are spirit users. Most of her brothers’ were green with dots of different colors. The green represents their balance and connection to their body and the earth.   
Around Albus’s aura hung a fog of black and red, representing his mood. Black for disquiet and red for anger. 

“M-my brother…” he felt surprisingly calm around her, “ he m-made fun of me. He s-said I would end up in slytherin… a-and that dad would hate me…“   
“Don't listen, he is stupid saying that. I don’t know your father but I’m sure he won't hate you because of the tie you're wearing. He would be happy to know you already made friends.”  
“You think so.”  
“Of course! And if your brother bothers you again I’ll.. I’ll hit him” Ariana said brightly and earned a giggle from Albus.  
He unwrapped the chocolate bar, “Are we really friends?” he asked shyly, he never made friends outside of his family well and even there he was an outcast, the only one who doesn't think he is boring is Rose and she doesn't think he is because she's boring too, according to their family. Reading and learning, no fun.  
“If you would like.” she smiled at him, who nodded enthusiastically 

“Then let's go to breakfast together.” 

When they were about to go into the great Hall they heard someone calling for Albus. Together they turned around to look at the speaker.   
“You! Rose was it, right?” Ariana greeted the redhead. “did I ever introduced myself? How discourteous of me. I am Ariana Ivashkov. “ She held her hand out to Rose, who hesitantly took it.  
“Rose Granger-Weasley. “ her eyes fell on Albus, “your brother was right, so what?”  
“Guess so. We are the only family members not in Gryffindor. Besides, Ravenclaw is not as bad as Slytherin.” Albus said. Rose’s mother would be happy to have any of her children in Ravenclaw, being the brainy house, not like Albus who was in Slytherin, the house everyone in his family hated even when it was a different time. He let his shoulders and head drop.   
Ariana’s eyes fell on Rose blue tie, the house for the brainies.   
“It won't be that bad.” Rose tried to comfort him.

Ariana put her fingers under Albus chin and pushed it up.  
“Always hold your head up high. You are where you belong, everyone who thinks otherwise should go screw themselves. “ Albus grinned at her as if it was true. At home he always felt kind of out of place, except with Rose who shared his feelings mostly, but Ariana and even Scorpius have given him a feeling of security. Both being slytherins like himself.   
“I am where I belong he said to himself.” He could feel it was true.  
It was nice to feel like he belonged anywhere, he could get used to it. “Thanks” he murmured giving Ariana a wink earning a hearty laugh, she needed to cover her mouth with her hands to cover her teeth.   
“That's the spirit!” she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Well Rose, I don't want to seem rude, but I am starving. It was a pleasure meeting you, I look forward to seeing you again. “ She gave a nod and walked into the great Hall followed by Albus leaving a baffled Rose behind.

Ariana could feel Albus close behind her, and even without reading his aura she could feel his anxiety and uneasiness. She gave him a reassuring smile while leading him to their table. He held his head high like she told him and didn’t try to hide behind her, even as he heard whispers about him.

“Ria! Over here!” Lis screamed waving both her arms.   
Ariana and Albus sat next to her.  
Lis was in an awfully good mood. Across from her sat Laurie, seemingly not a morning person, who was poking around in her porridge and grumbling. Next to her was Scorpius who tried to hide behind his toast while eating.  
The table was filled with loads of foods, this time easier to recognise by Ariana. She happily served herself a great bowl of funny shaped cornflakes. They looked like chocolate covered ones filled with nougat, her favorite, shaped as brooms rings and balls. 

“I didn't find you in the common room or dorm room and I thought you already were up here?” As Liz talked her pig tails wagged back and forth. 

“I went out for a walk.” Ariana lied with ease. She could lie with perfection, but never to her father who was able to read auras like her, auras always tell the truth.   
Lis bought the lie easily and went on with talking about this and that.

Halfway through the meal Fioled and Elwyn walked up to the firsties, handing out their timetables.   
“You are lucky that there are no classes today. That means you get the special detailed tour through Hogwarts. Usually it is only a small tour covering your classrooms and then the grand tour over the weekend.” started Fioled “you are getting both today. So follow us!”   
Both prefects started walking without waiting to see if everyone was ready. 

The tour surely was detailed. They started in the dungeons, showed them places no one outside slytherin knew down there. Explained paintings on the wall (Ariana got nearly a heart attack as one of them greeted them, causing everyone to laugh) or statues. They went over each floor in detail, showing them the classrooms, important shortcuts, the library, the hospital wing and everything they knew. The tour ended at lunch into the astronomy tower. A place Ariana immediately fell in love with. It was the highest tower in Hogwarts and you could see everything. An amazing view over the lake, the forest, the whole school grounds.   
Ariana stood at the railing gaping at the view.   
“We will have classes up here?” she asked incredulous.  
“You probably don't need to attend it. Regarding your knowledge about the stars. “ Scorpius answered her standing next to her.  
“I don't know much about it. Just recognized your name.” she grinned at him toothless. He reminded her of Jake, her little brother, full of love, absolutely diffident and incredibly underrated and abnormal shy.   
“Still more than most people knows.” he smiled back timidly.

“We are heading down to lunch and the rest of the day you are free.” Elwyn got their attention back.  
“and remember NEVER break the Slytherin rules!” Fioled looked each first year menacingly in the eyes.   
“Don't get caught breaking rules!”  
“Settle your scores, if someone is horrible to you, get even”  
“Always carry your house name with pride and care for your new family! That even applies for you mudblood.“ She didn't use the word as insult, more as addressing her.  
Ariana nodded and they all made the way down to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts please :3


	6. Slytherin Common Room

After lunch Ariana walked with Albus and Scorpius down to the common room. As they left the great hall they walked right into James and a few other Gryffindors.   
“So I was right all along...” he drawled blocking their path.  
“Yes dear brother, you were right. I am a Slytherin.” Albus halted and looked him straight in the eyes, still his hands trembled and he had to fight the urge to bow his head.  
James' grin wavered a little, he wasn't used to an answer without a stutter. 

“This is your brother?” Ariana asked next to him eyeing James up and down. “I forgot his name again…” 

“James Potter” he sneered at her, he had started to like her but she was now a Slytherin and automatically an enemy. Someone he needed to hate.

“Freddie Weasley and Paxton Thomas.” he introduced his followers. Weasley was a redhead like Rose and James, with a load of freckles, but his red was a darker more an auburn red, as was his skin. Thomas was dark haired and skinned. All wearing a Gryffindor tie. 

“Okay, now we've all cleared up who is in which house, I would like to go into our common room. Nice meeting you.” She said eyeing everyone’s ties sarcastically, she smirked and waved as she moved to the stairs, followed by Scorpius and Albus.   
“I am telling mom and dad, you are such a big disappointment for the family! A Potter in Slytherin, its a disgrace! Yeah hide in your little snake pit until they throw you out!” Potter screamed behind them. 

Scorpius was the first to find his words again. “Do- don’t listen to him. We won’t throw you out. We stick together.” he took his hand and smiled at him. Albus smiled back. Ariana threw her arms around both boys.   
“That’s right, we are your family now!”   
Albus chokes and wiped at his eyes.   
“Thanks *hiccup* I am so happy.” he was now sobbing. His friends embrace him in a tight hug. 

“Hey Ria, Al, Scor. Whats up?” Lis and Laurie walked around the corner. “Group hug!” Lis screamed and joined them, dragging Laurie with her. 

“Why are we doing this?” Laurie asked a little uneasy.  
“I *hiccup* hate my *hiccup* bro-brother.” Albus tried to calm down, but the words from his brother hurt more than he wished they did. They broke the embrace.  
“Oh sweetie what happened?” Lis was rubbing his back to help calm him down. Normally Albus hated it when he got touched so much, or at all, but around all of them he just felt safe.

“He will be getting my fist in his face if he says something like that again” Ariana growled. What gave that boy the right to talk to his own family like this. She fumed with anger.

“We should just get into the common room where its safe” Laurie gave them a sweet smile and walked ahead.

The sight they were greeted with in the common room was slightly shocking.  
Most of the older students were seated in armchairs near the fire and were playing some card games, Ariana suspected Poker. In another side of the common room were a bunch of girls doing, well really girly things, drinking and reading in magazines, braiding their hairs and painting the nails. 

It smelled like smoke and alcohol and a few more illegal things. 

“Hey, Mudblood, wanna bring me luck?” a boy called, he sat next to the ugly boy, she learned his name was Slade Nott, who sneered at her. The boy who called her was rather pleasing to look at, sun kissed skin, broad shoulders, short brown hair and piercing blue eyes.   
Ariana went over to him.   
“Ariana.” she said as she stood next to him.  
“What?”   
“My name. It is not mudblood.” he grinned at her and showed her his cards.  
“Ever played Poker, Ariana?” he said grinning at her name more, he rolled that ‘r’ more than necessary.  
“That is an awful hand. You really going with that?” indignant he drew his cards to his chest.  
All around the stakes were raised.   
“I wanna see.” he flashed a full house. 

“Damn it mudblood! You have no clue how to play! Stupid mudblood!” the ugly boy screeched.  
“Oh I know how to play really well. I also know how to bluff” she smirked at him, the pretty boy swung his arm around her “You really do bring luck.” 

“Flint!” a voice scolded. He flinched and let go of her. “First years aren’t allowed to play, just to watch.” Fioled stood at the group, behind her Albus and Scorpius.  
“She didn’t play, she just watched!” he sat down again and took his winnings. “She is my lucky charm.” he winked at her and she blushed. 

“It is still playing against the rules!” Nott protested.  
“What rules Nott?” a girl on his other side chimed in causing all to laugh.  
“I hate you, mudblood!” he growled as he pushed himself past her.   
“Ignore him. He is always like that.” another girl said while she dealt cards.   
“I am Ryder Flint by the way. That is Taranis Bran” he pointed to a boy with shoulder length blond hair, “Danita Quinn” the girl who had dealt the cards had short auburn red hair, one blue and one brown eye, she waved quickly and refocused her attention on the cards. “Lunette Bran, Taranis is my brother” she had hair really long hair, it was braided and still came down to her waist, she had thick, long eyelashes, perfect eyeliner and red lipstick, she seemed more like a girl who belongs with the magazine readers. “Venrick Goyle.” a chubby and big boy with pitch black hair, scrunched at his cards as it needed all his brain to work out how to play. 

“Malfoy boy come over here.” Danita waved him over, hesitant he went to her.   
“Perfect I wanted the Potter guy.” Lunette grinned.  
“No way he is mine!” Taranis said and throws a gummy bear at her.  
All older student laughed.  
“Well Potter. You are allowed to choose...” Fioled still standing beside him explained.  
“Choose what?”  
“There is a tradition. First years and second years aren’t allowed to play, but older student can choose one to be their lucky charm s until they are allowed to play. Potter being the lucky one can choose between us.” Arianas boy explained.   
“What the hell kind of stupid tradition is that! I am not someone's object!” Ariana stood and cross her arms.  
“It is just our way to include the youth.” Lunette defended.

“I … I take him.” Albus pointed on Taranis. Lunette pouted and Taranis did a victory dance.

“Fucking stupid…” Ariana murmured.   
“Love don’t be angry.” Flint tried to reassure her giving her a chocolate frog. 

Ariana took it and opened it, the moment the frog tried to jump away she skillfully caught it, thanks to her Moroi reflexes. She not even been surprised that their sweets moved, she bit off the head. Her eyes nearly spun back in her head, it was the best chocolate she has ever had. She munched on and realized she overacted, they just wanted to include them, no harm in it.  
She examined the packing and saw a card of a women looking at her.  
“Incredible. I have Professor Granger-Weasley.”

No one paid attention to her, they were all concentrating on the game. Danita explained te rules to Scorpius and Albus. Ariana got closer to Ryder to look in his hand. Not quite a good hand. He just had two pairs.   
They started to bet. Danita folds as does Venrick. Leaving Lunetta, Taranis and Ryder in.   
Ariana started to read their auras, one might call it cheating, but no one could call her out on it.

Lunetta showed signs of nervousness in her aura, her face being calm and betraying nothing, a good poker face. Taranis aura on the other side shone with happiness, he even always stub against his nose{hmmm im not sure what you are meaning here]. Conclusion Lunetta had a bad hand and Taranis a good one.  
Ariana leaned in to whisper in Ryders ear, “Lunetta is bluffing, Taranis has got a good one. Fold. He looked at her baffled “Sure? How?” he whispered back.   
“Trust me, a magician never reveals his tricks… That is a muggle saying, you probably don't understand it… Just trust me” he muttered at her a for few seconds.  
“Flint! Call or Fold!” Taranis says a little too eager.  
“I am out.” he puts his cards face down on the table and took a swig of a bottle, cringing.  
“Not so lucky with your muggle-born, huh?”  
They played for a few hours.   
At some point Ariana excused herself and went to her room. 

No one was in the dormitory, all the girls were out.  
She took the magical laptop out and turned it on. Hermione had modified it so it would run on magic and Internet connection all around Hogwarts . She mostly did that for all of the muggle-borns and just a few others.

Ariana checked her emails, she already has a bunch.  
The twins and Jake just wrote that they missed her, using their mothers account, because they were too young for their own.  
Declan wrote that there was an awkward silence as her pancakes were left, and no one dared to eat it.  
Her father wrote how strange he felt riding alone to the feeders and that they asked about her and he nearly cried. Her mother just worried about her, and Eddie just wrote miss u, that was a lot of feelings for him, as much as he showed around Jill, his girlfriend.  
She read all of them repeatedly and couldn't stop the tears.   
She loved her family so much and missed them even more. She felt so alone without them, she had made fast friends but most looked at her strangely. She hated the stares, always reminding her that she isn't just a muggle-born but also not human. What they would say if they found out. She thinks then not just Nott would hate her. 

A few minutes later she calmed down a bit, she did the breathing exercises her father had shown her to not let spirit craziness get to her.

She video called her family. 

She was greeted by Declan with a wide smile.   
“My sweet lovely sister. How is it?”   
She felt calm and she wished she could hug him. She missed them.   
“ Great” she grinned. “ Very interesting subjects and people. Ghost are real, they are flying around.”   
A shriek interrupt her. The face of her father suddenly appeared on the screen.   
“My sweetheart. “ he whispered. He loved her so much, his little girl. Not that he didn’t loved his sons, but they always were more drawn to Eddie than him, being just like them, Dhampirs.   
He couldn’t fight like Eddie, not even with his Moroi element. He was just a brooding artist, who happened to be related to them. So he was more drawn to his baby girl, and that she was a girl helped a lot too.

Soon her whole family was gathered around. She was so happy, she told them everything that happened today, even the stares and comments, mostly from Nott, but also from Albus Scorpius and Lis. Her family mostly listened, here and there they made a comment of how she should punch Nott and anyone who looked wrong at her, earning disapproving looks from Sydney.   
After nearly an hour of chatting Lis came in.   
“Here you are. We wanted to go outside. What is this?” She raised a eyebrow.   
“I always forget you know nothing.” they stared at each other as they broke out laughing.   
“This is a laptop and I am talking to my family. Say hello.” she turned the display around for Lis to see.   
She winked speechless.   
“They are not trapped in it, are they?”  
Lis asked a little frightened.   
“No.” Ariana laughed and said goodbye to her family , and followed Lis out to the grounds of Hogwarts.


End file.
